Elle ne pense pas donc elle est
by StratoGott
Summary: Luna made in "il pense, donc il est" dans un de ses délires... Aucun nargole n'a été blessé pendant le tournage...
1. The fabulous green Dryad

Les aventures de la dryade masquée

--

Luna toqua à la porte du professeur Flitwick, le responsable de la maison Serdaigle et attendit qu'on l'appelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit une petite voix aiguë lui demander d'entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte, entra, puis referma la porte derrière elle. On lui fit signe de s'asseoir, elle s'assit.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Lovegood, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici."

"Non, professeur."

"Je voulais vous parler de la dryade masquée."

"Ah..."

"Oui. Je ne doute pas qu'elle agisse pour le bien de l'humanité, mais est-ce que les dégâts causés en valent vraiment la peine?"

"Je vois... Et pourquoi me dîtes-vous ça à moi, professeur? Après tout, je ne suis _que_ Luna Lovegood."

"Certes oui, mais je suis sûr que vous saurez la convaincre de rangez sa cape, je vous fais confiance pour ça."

"Je ne sais pas, professeur. Après tout, vous m'avez demandé de la convaincre, je veux bien le faire, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment."

"Très bien. Alors vous pourrez lui parler de, par exemple, la destruction de la gargouille du directeur?"

"C'était de sa faute?"

"Hé bien oui, apparemment..."

--

_La dryade masquée s'approcha de la gargouille bloquant l'accès au bureau du directeur. Elle la regarda et décida qu'elle avait bien besoin d'un relooking. Elle sortit sa baguette et commença à lui donner un ton plus coloré et moins agressif._

_Alors qu'elle avait presque fini, une voix la fit sursauter. "Vous là, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"_

_Dans sa surprise, le sortilège de découpe destiner à modifier le visage de la gargouille lui retira la tête à la place. "Non, regardez ce que vous avez fait! C'était mon premier chef d'œuvre!" Un coup d'œil derrière elle et la dryade masquée vit que son interlocutrice n'était autre que Ombrage, la grenouille humaine. "Mince, repli!" Elle se baissa, prit la tête de la gargouille et la lança vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. "Attrapez!" Et elle s'en alla en courant._

_Ombrage vit la tête en pierre se rapprocher dangereusement et ne sachant pas quoi faire, utilisa un sortilège pour repousser le projectile improvisé. Projectile qui repartit vers son endroit de départ et qui s'écrasa contre le torse de la gargouille. Le choc détruisit la tête et fissura la statue. Ombrage ne regarda même pas les dégâts que son sort avait pu causer car elle était partie à la poursuite de la dryade masquée du haut de ses petites jambes._

_La poursuite fut un échec total._

--

"Vous êtes sûr? Moi, je pensais que c'était le professeur Ombrage qui avait fait ça."

"C'est ce que dit la rumeur, mais apparemment, ce serait à cause d'une confrontation avec la dryade verte."

"Oh, d'accord, je comprends."

"Bien. Sinon il y a aussi le moment où elle a transformé M. Malefoy en chien."

"Je ne vois pas le problème, c'était plutôt marrant, je trouve."

Le petit professeur de sortilèges laissa brièvement s'échapper un sourire. "Certes. Mais il y a eu aussi quelques problèmes..."

"Ah bon? je ne savais pas..."

--

_Drago Malefoy était un petit chiot. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose dans le chocolat que l'espèce de folle aux cheveux verts lui avait dans la bouche par surprise. Il regarda autour de lui. Voir le monde depuis le regard d'un chien était vraiment étrange. Il essaya de relativiser les choses. Après tout, on l'avait transformé en fille pendant deux semaines, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver de pire cette fois-ci?_

_Une petite fille, apparemment une première année, griffondor d'après son badge, se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. "Oh, qu'il est mignon ce chiot!" Malefoy essaya de s'échapper, mais dans sa forme de bébé bichon frisé, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance. "Arrête de gigoter! Dis, tu crois qu'il est à quelqu'un?"_

_L'amie de sa kidnappeuse sembla réfléchir un moment. "Je ne sais pas. On n'est pas sensé pouvoir amener des chiots ici, alors je ne pense pas. On peut toujours le prendre cette nuit en attendant et on demandera demain."_

_Malefoy sentit subitement son sang se glacer. Oui, il avait un vrai problème maintenant._

_Il se retrouva dans le dortoir des filles de première année, comme il l'avait supposé, et vit que la porte était fermée. Il pria n'importe qu'elle force cosmique de bien vouloir faire en sorte qu'il ne redevienne pas humain avant le lendemain matin ou alors avant que toutes les filles ne soient endormies, au moins. Il se coucha sur le lit et attendit._

_Un bruit de porte lui fit relever la tête et ouvrir les yeux. C'était la porte de la salle de bain et pas celle de la liberté. Pas de chance. Sa nouvelle "maîtresse" entra dans le dortoir, habillée seulement de sa petite culotte. Malefoy ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas y penser. Regarder des petites filles pré-pubères nues n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé..._

_Puis soudain un hurlement. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui. Tout semblait normal. Une seconde plus tard, Malefoy se rappela que normal n'était pas une bonne chose, puisqu'il était supposé être un chiot. Les forces cosmiques avaient apparemment un sens de l'humour ou du timing déplorable. Comprenant que c'était le moment de fuir, il sortit de la pièce en courant, se précipita dans les escaliers quand ceux-ci se transformèrent en toboggan._

_Roulant jusqu'en bas, il apparut dans la salle commune, couvert de bleus. Mais le pire dans cette histoire était le hurlement qui retentit derrière lui. "Attrapez le pervers, il va s'échapper!"_

_Toute la salle commune de griffondor se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea avec surprise et dégoût. Malefoy se releva, ignorant la douleur dans ses membres et se mit de nouveau à fuir, esquivant les sortilèges qui venaient de tous les côtés. Il réussit à s'en sortir tant bien que mal, n'ayant été touché que par trois sortilèges. Heureusement pour lui, aucun d'eux n'étaient destinés à l'immobiliser._

_Il laissa derrière lui une salle commune en champ de bataille, les sortilèges perdus ayant renversé des tables et des chaises et éventré des coussins._

--

"Ah, c'est pour ça que Malefoy a une semaine de détention! Moi je croyais qu'il était simplement un pervers à tendances pédophiles."

"Mademoiselle Lovegood!" Dit Flitwick d'un ton réprobateur.

"Ben quoi? Moi ça ne m'aurait pas étonné..."

"Ce n'est pas la question, vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a eu assez de dégâts comme ça?"

"Hum... C'est de la malchance, je suis sûre que la dryade masquée ne pensait pas que ça se passerait comme ça..."

Flitwick soupira. "Je suis sûr que non, mais qu'en est-il de ce qui est arrivé hier?"

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé hier?"

"L'explosion du labo du professeur Rogue."

"C'était de sa faute?"

"On l'a vu sortir du labo dix minutes avant l'explosion."

"Je suis sûr que c'était un accident."

"Vous croyez?"

"Hé bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu..."

"Eclairez-moi..."

--

_La dryade masquée vérifia qu'elle était seule avant de rentrer discrètement dans le labo de potions. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle inspecta le donjon noir et triste. Pas étonnant que Rogue soit toujours déprimé dans des conditions pareilles._

_Elle sortit sa baguette et à grands coups _d'orchideus_, elle commença à décorer la pièce d'innombrables fleurs, en faisant des gradients de couleur d'un côté et des compositions florales multicolores de l'autre. Satisfaite de son travail, elle utilisa un sortilège pour créer un léger courant d'air frais et sortit de la pièce, satisfaite de son travail._

--

"Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu savoir que la potion, sur laquelle le professeur Rogue travaillait, explosait en contact avec du pollen."

"Je comprends." Flitwick hocha la tête. Il avait essayé de lui faire voir le problème, sans succès. Il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'il lui fasse renoncer à sa double identité. "Mais, il faut que vous sachiez que quelque chose de terrible s'est produit."

"Ah?"

"Oui, deux nargoles sont morts dans l'explosion..."

Luna pâlit visiblement. "Oh... Mon Dieu, non... je ne voulais pas... enfin, je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas ça... je vais la convaincre, professeur."

Et elle s'en alla en courant. Le petit professeur se sentit soudain un peu honteux, mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose...

--

Review SVP

C'est un One-Shot. Mais si vous voulez m'envoyer des omakes pour que je les poste, libre à vous...


	2. Loony Interlude

Loony Interlude

* * *

Quand Hermione entra dans la salle Luna, elle se vit confrontée à une scène plutôt inhabituelle. La plupart des gens auraient froncés les sourcils, se seraient pincés pour vérifier qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, avant de fuir, craignant pour leur santé mentale.

Mais la jeune Griffondor n'était pas la plupart des gens et des années en compagnie d'Harry l'avait immunisé à beaucoup de choses. A beaucoup de choses, certes, mais pas à ce qu'elle avait devant ses yeux.

Harry était allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Si son air serein aurait pu faire penser qu'il était endormi, les cercles qu'il traçait avec sa baguette prouvaient le contraire. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étrange, car le jeune homme avait l'habitude de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa magie et faire abstraction de tout le reste.

Non, ce qui était vraiment étrange, c'était de voir Luna voler en cercle à deux mètres du sol, au rythme de la baguette d'Harry. La jeune fille criait de joie, comme un enfant faisant son premier tour de manège, et portait une tenue verte très familière.

La porte grinça légèrement avant de se fermer d'un clic. Le bruit était léger, mais suffisant pour attirer l'attention d'Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête vers l'entrée et, reconnaissant l'intrus, fit se poser Luna délicatement sur le sol.

"Pourquoi tu as arrêté, Harry?" se plaignit Luna.

"On a de la compagnie," répondit-il, sans prendre la peine de se lever.

Hermione fit un signe de la main pour indiquer sa présence, trop choquée pour tenter autre chose. Luna retourna son salut et alla la rejoindre en sautillant.

"Tu as vu, Hermione, ce qu'Harry a..." commença-t-elle, avant de se raviser. " Je veux dire: admirez mes nouveaux pouvoirs, Miss Granger! A partir de maintenant, vous pourrez m'appeler: la Dryade Volante!"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'existait pas de bonne réponse à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Profitant de la confusion de son amie, Luna était repartie au pas de course, les bras écartés, en criant: "Je vole!"

Voyant que sa journée ne pourrait pas devenir plus étrange, elle ferma alors la bouche, quand une quinte de toux, destinée à masquer un éclat de rire, parvint à ses oreilles. Elle secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits.

"Harry! Tu avais promis de ne pas l'encourager!" s'indigna la jeune Griffondor.

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles," répondit-il. "J'étais juste en train de perfectionner mon sortilège de lévitation et Luna a décidé de m'assister..."

"Regarde, Harry! Avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter!" l'interpella l'héroïne au costume vert, tout en continuant de faire le tour de la pièce en hurlant de joie.

"Je ne suis pas très crédible, je crains, non?" demanda le Serdaigle, grimaçant devant le regard noir d'Hermione. "C'est juste que j'avais une heure à tuer et je me suis dit..."

"Que ça serait bien de libérer la dryade verte comme en cinquième année pour qu'elle aille encore détruire une partie du château?"

"C'était juste une fois!" se défendit Harry. "Et ça partait d'une bonne intention en plus... et puis personne n'aime Rogue de toute façon..."

"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire?" demanda Hermione.

"Trop tard, elle vient de partir..."

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'il n'y avait, en effet, plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce et que la porte était grande ouverte. "Avec un peu de chance, on pourra la retrouver avant qu'elle..." commença-t-elle, avant qu'un cri de rage ne l'interrompe. "Je vais te tuer, Harry. Pas aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver Luna, mais après..."

"Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, Hermione..." répondit ironiquement Harry, tout en se levant. "Allez, en avant mauvaises troupes, on a une super-héroïne à attraper."

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

Une idée que j'avais depuis quelques temps et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Normalement, j'aurais dû continuer avec une conversation sur la théorie de la magie entre Harry et Hermione et ce chapitre aurait fait partie de "Il pense donc il est", mais je me suis dit que la partie humoristique fonctionnait mieux toute seule et que le reste était trop rébarbatif...


End file.
